Kocham siebie bardziej niż kogokolwiek
"Kocham siebie bardziej niz kogokolwiek" to trzeci odcinek Survivor: Kenya. Poprzednio w Survivor potem uzupelnie bo teraz mi sie nie chce tego streszczac Dzień 6 Chale Uczestnicy wracaja do obozu po szokujacej radzie. Erin: Dziekuje wszystkim za uratowanie mnie! Nie byloby mnie tu gdyby nie wy. Levi: Nie ma sprawy. Alana: To byl jedyny sluszny ruch. Nie moglismy postapic inaczej. Brian siedzi na uboczu zakryty kapturem i wyglada na wscieklego. Brian zaczyna brac piasek w rece i sypiac w nim na okolo. Brian: Jestescie z siebie zadowoleni? Alana, jestes martwa. Wszyscy jestescie martwi. Levi: Wyluzuj bracie. To tylko gra. Brian: Nie obchodzi mnie to. Juz nic mnie nie obchodzi! Brian: Colby, Bella, dlaczego zaglosowaliscie na Jessice? Oczekuje szczerej odpowiedzi. Colby: Uznalismy, ze Jessica wprowadza niepotrzebny chaos do gry. Brian: Widac, ze wy nigdy nie ogladaliscie Survivora! A jeszcze niedawno sami namawialiscie mnie do wyeliminowania Erin. Jestescie falszywi i powinniscie odpasc stad nastepni. Colby: Co?! Ja wcale tak nie mowilem. Od poczatku nie podobal mi sie pomysl glosowania na Erin. Brian: Powiedziales, ze zaglosujesz na nia, wiec nie zmyslaj! Jestes klamca! Dzień 7 Chale Uczestnicy wstaja rano i jest juz przy nich Ernesta, ktora wrocila z exile. Ma na dla uczestnikow treemaila. Ernesta: Hola querido! Jak tam rada? Levi: Jak widzisz, Jessici juz z nami nie ma. Ernesta: Co sie stalo? Brian: Colby i Bella to oszusci, to sie stalo! A sami chcieli pozbyc sie Erin. Ernesta: Widze, ze duzo sie dzialo kiedy mnie nie bylo. W kazdym razie mam dla nas treemaila. Ernesta otwiera i czyta. Okazuje sie, ze odbedzie sie kolejny twist - plemie musi wyslac jedna osobe na exile, ktora zmierzy sie tam z kims z przeciwnego plemienia o nagrode. Alana: Jacys chetni? Odbywaja sie dyskusje. Ernesta od razu mowi, ze ona nie chce isc. Pozostali wpadaja na pomysl, ze najbardziej sprawiedliwie bedzie jesli zagraja w papier kamien nozyce. Po kilku rundach to Kyle wychodzi z pojedynku zwyciesko. Ernesta: Ok, czyli Kyle, idziesz na exile! Gratulacje! Brian: Mam nadzieje, ze chociaz cos dla nas wygrasz... Kyle: Dam z siebie wszystko i postaram sie wygrac. Dla nas. Trzymajcie za mnie kciuki. Kyle udaje sie lodka na exile. Uczestnicy machaja mu na pozegnanie. Erin: Ciesze sie, ze wygral. To uczciwy chlopak i na pewno zagra fairplay! Nie znam lepszego czlowieka od niego. Znamy sie tak krotko, ale wierze, ze on podejmie sluszna decyzje, bo jest madrym graczem. Brian: Oczywiscie, ze sie cieszysz... Brian idzie pogadac na osobnosci z Alana. Brian: Nie mialem pojecia co sie wydarzylo na radzie. Bylem strasznie zdenerwowany. Jesli cie urazilem to przepraszam, ale zostal mi wbity noz w plecy. Alana: W porzadku. Zapomnijmy o tym. Brian: Przyrzekam na grob swojego ojca, ze Colby i Bella powiedzieli mi, Jessice i Lucasowi, ze zaglosuja na Erin. Jesli nie wierzysz, zapytaj Lucasa. Dlatego tak mna to wstrzasnelo. Alana: Rozumiem. Miales prawo poczuc sie zdenerwowany, jestesmy tylko ludzmi. Brian: Dlatego chce tez otworzyc ci oczy na to jaka oni gre prowadza. Nie mozna im ufac. Przyblizenie na Belle i Colby'ego spacerujacych razem. Maboko Uczestnicy rowniez dostaja treemaila. Kieran od razu zglasza sie na ochotnika. Kieran: Mysle, ze moglbym to wygrac. Ktos ma cos przeciwko? Natalie tylko kreci z nosem z niezadowolenia. Natalie: A czemu ty? Moim zdaniem powinien pojsc Jin. Jin i Kieran graja w papier kamien nozyce. Ostatecznie to Kieran wygrywa i to on udaje sie na exile. Sherry: Ciesze sie. Mysle, ze Kieran ma duze szanse to wygrac. Jest najsprawniejszym facetem. Natalie odchodzi na bok z Jinem. Natalie: Nie moge uwierzyc, ze plemie tak po prostu zgodzilo sie na wyslanie go! To jest jakas komedia. Jeszcze ta Sherry... Oh on jest taki cudowny, na pewno wygra, spojrzcie tylko na jego bicepsy, oh ahh! (nasladuje glos Sherry) Jin: Musimy uwaznie go obserwowac kiedy wroci do obozu. Oby nie zdobyl zadnego Ukrytego Immunitetu. Natalie: Nienawidze go. Dlaczego on musi byc we wszystkim pierwszy? Natalie: Sherry tez ostatnio strasznie dziala mi na nerwy. Duet idealny. Jin: Sherry chyba sama nie wie z kim chce grac. Natalie: To jest takie frustrujace, bo halo, to jest Survivor, a ona juz pokazala, ze nie bedzie nam lojalna. Przynajmniej ja odnioslam takie wrazenie. Gdyby mogla rzucic nam wilkom na pozarcie, jestem pewna, ze zrobilaby to. Exile Island Kyle i Kieran docieraja na Exile Island. Czekaja na nich fragmenty puzzli oraz dwa wielkie stoly. Oboje sie ze soba witaja. Jeff: Witajcie na Exile Island! Tym razem nie bedziecie tu spac, ale bedziecie walczyc o nagrode. Jest jednak jeden haczyk. Nie dowiecie sie co to jest dopoki nie wygracie. Waszym zadaniem jest jak najszybsze ulozenie puzzli, ktore znajduja sie przed wami. Osoba, ktora dokona tego pierwsza - wygra konkurencje oraz dostanie nagrode. Czy wszystko jasne? Kyle i Kieran potakuja glowa. Jeff: Macie dwie minuty zanim zaczniemy. Jesli chcecie, mozecie wymienic sie informacjami. Kieran: Daj mi to wygrac bracie. Potrzebuje tego. Kyle: Nie ma mowy. Rozegrajmy to uczciwie. Ja tez chce wygrac. Kieran: Kto odpadl na waszej radzie? Kyle: Jessica. Mezczyzni przystepuja do zadania. Ostatecznie Kieran wygrywa. Jeff: Gratulacje Kieran! Teraz czeka na ciebie trudna decyzja - musisz wybrac nagrode sposrod tych dwoch. Jeff odkrywa stoly. Na jednym znajduje sie mnostwo czekolady, ciasta i innych slodyczy. Na drugim znajduja sie dwa duze worki ryzu. Jeff: Mozesz wybrac jeden z tych stolow. Jest jednak pewien haczyk. Jesli wybierzesz slodycze, musisz zjesc wszystko teraz i nie mozesz podzielic sie ze swoim plemieniem. Jesli wybierzesz ryz, mozesz wziac go razem ze soba do obozu. Jaka jest twoja decyzja? Kieran: To trudna decyzja, ale wybieram czekolade. Mam juz dosc ryzu. Jeff: Ok, w takim razie usiadz do stolu. Masz 10 minut na zjedzenie wszystkiego. Kieran: Moge podzielic sie z Kylem? Jeff: Niestety nie mozesz podzielic sie z nikim. Kieran siada do stolu i je. Po jakims czasie mezczyzni wracaja do swoich obozow. Chale Kyle wraca do obozu. Wszyscy witaja go usciskami. Kyle: Niestety, ale przegralem zadanie. Tak mi glupio. Erin: OMG, nie przejmuj sie! Wiem, ze dales z siebie wszystko. Co musieliscie zrobic? Kyle: Mielismy do zrobienia puzzle. Przegralem z Kieranem. On mial do wyboru ryz i czekolade, ale czekolade musial zjesc na miejscu. Wybral to drugie. Colby: Wow! Jak mogl nie wybrac ryzu dla plemienia? Powiedzial ci cos o sytuacji w ich plemieniu? Kyle: Nie rozmawialismy dlugo. On probowal wylapac jakies informacje ode mnie, ale nic mu nie powiedzialem. Bella idzie pogadac z Colbym. Bella: Nie kupuje tego. Mysle, ze Kyle wygral. Colby: Sam nie wiem co o tym myslec. Myslisz, ze moglby nas oklamac? Bella: Nie wiem! Ja juz nic nie wiem! Ale ta gra jest tak wyczerpujaca. Mam metlik w glowie. Bella zaczyna plakac. Colby ja pociesza. Colby: Pamietaj, ze jestesmy teraz na najlepszej pozycji w plemieniu. Nie mozemy sie poddac. Nie placz. Tymczasem Kyle, Levi i Erin rozmawiaja. Erin: Bella dziwnie sie zachowuje po twoim powrocie. Kyle: Mysle, ze ona mi nie wierzy. A mowilem prawde! Erin: Ja ci ufam. Levi: Ja tez. Wiem, ze nie oklamalbys nas. Maboko Kieran wraca z obozu bez niczego. Kieran: Przykro mi to mowic, ale przegralem zadanie. Czarnoskory mezczyzna ze mna wygral. Byly puzzle. Nie jestem w nich zbyt dobry. Sherry: Trudno. Nie moglismy przewidziec co to bedzie za konkurencja. To nie jest twoja wina. Kieran wraz z Sherry odchodza pozbierac muszelki. AJ: To nasz najsilniejszy facet. Naprawde myslicie, ze przegral? Natalie: Serio myslisz, ze klamal? O kurcze. Tez mi sie tak wydaje. Widzicie co on teraz robi? Jak gdyby nigdy nic zbiera sobie muszelki z Ksiezniczka. Zaraz sie z nim rozprawie! Sherry i Kieran przytulaja sie. Podchodzi do nich Natalie. Kobieta slodko sie usmiecha. Natalie: Heej! Co robicie? Kieran: Miziamy sie. Chcesz dolaczyc? Tylko jestes za gruba troche jak dla mnie. Moglabys troche schudnac, ale nawet Survivor ci nie pomaga. Natalie staje sie cala czerwona. Natalie: Co ty powiedziales?! Kieran: To co slyszalas. Natalie: Zabieraj swoja loche i won mi stad! Nie jestes w telenoweli milosnej tylko w Survivorze! Kieran: Skonczylas juz? Natalie: Nie, nie skonczylam! Albo tak, skonczylam, bo ty i tak nie sluchasz tego co sie do ciebie mowi. Sherry zaczyna sie smiac. Sherry: Nat, o co ci chodzi? Ostatnio dziwnie sie zachowujesz. Kieran rowniez zaczyna sie smiac z zachowania kobiety. Kieran: Wyluzuj kobieto, bo ci zylka peknie. Sherry z Kieranem odchodza do obozu zostawiajac Natalie sama. Ta idzie za nimi. Sherry: O Boze, ona nadal za nami idzie. Czy nie zostawi nas chociaz na krok? Kieran: Mysle, ze ona sie boi, ze mozemy znalezc HII. Zacznijmy specjalnie go szukac. Chce zrobic jej na zlosc. Sherry: Chcialabym go znalezc. To mogloby zmienic gre. Dzień 8 Chale Bella i Colby rozgladaja sie po lesie. Widza jak Brian gdzies sie czai. Colby: On szuka HII! Bella: O nie. Nie uda mu sie to. Znajdzmy to pierwsi! Bella i Colby udaja sie na poszukiwania. Chca sprzatnac Brianowi HII z nosa. Bella: Juz sie zmeczylam. Colby: Jeszcze chwile. Musimy to znalezc. Bella: Ale ludzie zaczna dostrzegac, ze dlugo nas nie ma. Musimy wracac. Bella i Colby przechodza obok stawu. Postanawiaja zrezygnowac ze swoich poszukiwan i wracaja do obozu. Nieopodal Brian rowniez na poszukuje HII. Udaje mu sie znalezc wskazowke. Brian: Musze znalezc to HII. Inaczej stad odpadne. Zobacza, ze nie moga ze mna zadzierac. Brian zaczyna biegnac do stawu, a za nim kamerzysta. Brian kopie nieopodal stawu wedle wskazowki. Brian: To musi gdzies tu byc! Po meczacych poszukiwaniach mezczyznie w koncu udaje sie znalezc HII. Brian idzie pogadać z Alaną i Levim. Brian: Jestem rozczarowany Bellą i Colbym. Pokazali w jaką grę grają. Myślą, że są swing votami, ale moglibyśmy się ich pozbyć. Levi: Postarajmy się wygrać zadanie. Nie ma potrzeby panikować. Brian: Chcę tylko, żebyście wiedzieli, że nic do was nie mam. To oni mnie oszukali, nie wy! Nie mam więc powodu być na was zły. Tymczasem Bella leży na tratwie, a Colby siedzi obok niej. Bella: Jest mi tak gorąco. Upały mi nie służą. Jestem zmęczona i odwodniona. Jestem tragiczna w obozowym aspekcie Survivora! (śmieje się) Colby: Ja urodziłem się na farmie, więc żyłem w takich warunkach. Poradzisz sobie. Bella: Następnym razem pójdę do Big Brothera, bo Survivor to jest już wyższa szkoła jazdy. Przeżywam kryzys, a nie jestem nawet w średnim wieku. Jestem młoda i ładna, więc dlaczego czuję się jak gówno? Colby: Wszyscy jesteśmy głodni, niewyspani, ale pamiętaj, że jesteśmy swing votami. Mamy moc. Bella: Brian jest taki irytujący. Myślisz, że znalazł to HII? Colby: Nie wiem, a tobie jak się wydaje? Bella: Nie sądzę. Nie przejmuję się tym. Teraz wolę nie zawracać sobie głowy Brianem. Maboko Sojusz w składzie AJ, Casper, Cora i Kieran robi zebranie. AJ: Natalie sama sobie kopie dół. Kieran: Dokładnie. Odbiło jej. Naskakuje na mnie bez powodu. Cora: Ona jest tak niedojrzała. To tylko gra, niech dorośnie. Kieran: Nie mogę uwierzyć, że ta kobieta jest matką. Współczuję jej dzieciom. Casper idzie pogadać z Natalie. Casper: Co słychać? Natalie: A co ma być? Jest do dupy. Straciłam swoją najlepszą przyjaciółkę w wyniku blindsidu i teraz jestem pewna, że będę następna. Nie zgadzam się na coś takiego. Casper: Oboje jesteśmy rodzicami i powinniśmy trzymać się razem. Nic mu nie mów, ale moglibyśmy zblindsidować Kierana. Byłbym do tego gotowy. Nigdy nie byłem nielojalny wobec ciebie. Natalie: Serio? Ja ci ufałam od dnia pierwszego, ale wszyscy twierdzą, że ty głosowałeś na Monice. Nie wiem czy to zrobiłeś i szczerze mówiąc było minęło. Potrzebuję teraz jakichkolwiek sojuszników. Casper: Ja jestem zawsze otwarty na nowe propozycje. Natalie: Sherry się ode mnie odwróciła. Woli Kierana ode mnie. Oni są zbyt mocni razem. Cora i AJ jedzą termity. Cora: Smacznego! To się połyka czy gryzie? AJ: Nie wiem. Ja od razu połknęłam. Cora: Ja pogryzłam. Dziewczyny śmieją się zajadając się termitami. W tle gra muzyka. Jay i Sherry rozmawiają w szałasie. Sherry: Wiesz, że ty i ja trzymamy się razem. Natalie przegięła, że oskarżyła cię o głosowanie na Monice. Ta kobieta ma tupet. Zbliżenie na Natalie biegającą po plaży z Jinem. Sherry: Co ona w ogóle robi? Znowu przygotowuje się przed zadaniem? Czyli znowu przegramy... Jay: Natalie zraniła mnie mówiąc o mnie w taki sposób. Sherry: Mnie też. Nie mam teraz obiekcji przed pozbyciem się jej. W dodatku ciągle robi mi wyrzuty o Kierana, a ja tylko chciałam znaleźć numerek do naszego sojuszu. Jay: Rozumiem cię. Natalie potrafi być irytująca, ale przetrwamy to. Po prostu taka jest. Day 9 Maboko Uczestnicy otrzymują treemaila i przygotowują się na zadanie. Kieran zakłada swojego buffa. Day 9 Chale Uczestnicy szykują się na zadanie. Zadanie Podczas zadania Cora w swojej rundzie zaczyna panikować. Ostatecznie jednak udaje jej się zdobyć punkt. Chale Uczestnicy zdołowani po porażce docierają do obozu. Brian podchodzi do Alany. Brian: Możemy pozbyć się Belli. Ona ciągle tylko narzeka. Wiesz, że szanuję mocnych graczy, a ty i ja jesteśmy mocni. Powinniśmy siebie chronić, a nie zostawiać takich słabeuszy jak ona. Właśnie z mocnym przeciwnikiem chciałbym być w finale. Alana: Rozumiem cię, jednak Bella nie jest żadnym zagrożeniem. Brian: Właśnie dlatego powinniśmy ją wyeliminować. Nie jest przydatna w obozie ani w wyzwaniach. W dodatku ciągle narzeka, że jej zimno. Nie zasługuje na pobyt tutaj. Pewnie niedługo quitnie. Alana: Przemyślę to. Brian: Mam nadzieję, że my jako silni będziemy pracować razem. Brian podchodzi do Ernesty. Brian: Wiem, że mieliśmy dramę już pierwszego dnia, ale wiesz, że już cię za to przeprosiłem. Współpracowałaś z Jessicą i ja o tym wiem, a ona była mi naprawdę bliska, dlatego chciałbym, żebyśmy grali razem. Ernesta: Świetny pomysł. Wkurzyłam się kiedy zobaczyłam, że nie ma tu Jessici! Brian: Trzeba wywalić tych idiotów jeden po drugim. Bella i Colby to zdrajcy. Ernesta: Nie mam nic przeciwko temu. Brian: Naprawdę ci ufam. Chcę też, żebyś ty zaufała mi, dlatego pokażę ci coś. Brian wyciąga z kieszeni swoje HII. Kobieta jest w szoku. Ernesta: Wow. Zamierzasz nim zagrać? Brian: Jeśli będzie to konieczne to tak. Ernesta podchodzi do Belli i Colby'ego. Ernesta: Jak wygląda plan na głosowanie? Bella: Masz głosować na Briana. Już jest wszystko ustalone. Ernesta: Nie wydaje wam się, że przyda nam się on w zadaniach? Bella: Nie. On jest tylko mocny w gębie. Powiedziałam, żebyś na niego zagłosowała. Błagam, zrób to i przestań zadawań niepotrzebne pytania. Ernesta odchodzi. Bella: To będzie łatwe głosowanie. Colby: Jestem z ciebie dumny. Wiem, że ostatnie noce były dla ciebie ciężkie. Bella: E tam. Po prostu zimno mi było i gadałam głupoty. Jak jestem zmęczona to nie wiem co mówię. Bella i Colby przybijają sobie piątkę. Brian idzie pogadać z Lucasem. Pokazuje mu swoje HII. Lucas: Wow! Udało ci się, brawo! Teraz jesteśmy bezpieczni. Na kim zagrasz? Brian: Musimy obczaić sytuację w obozie, a wtedy się przekonamy. Nie chcę tego zmarnować. Lucas: To ogromna siła w tej grze. Jestem tak szczęśliwy. Brian: Powiedziałem Erneście o tym HII. Ona mi ufa i chce z nami grać. Lucas: Co?! Jesteś tego pewien? Brian: Oczywiście, że jestem pewien. Nie musimy się martwić o jej głos. Lucas: To trochę dziwne, bo na początku cię nienawidziła. Brian: Ja jej też, ale wszystko się zmieniło. Potrzebujemy jej teraz. Ernesta siedzi sama na plaży. Podchodzą do niej Alana z Erin. Alana: Coś się stało? Ernesta: Tak, stało się! Jestem wku***ona na Belle! Erin: Co zrobiła? Ernesta: Potraktowała mnie jak śmiecia. Powiedziała mi, że mam zagłosować na konkretną osobę. Nie powiedziała, że mogę to zrobić. Wydała mi rozkaz. Nie pozwolę, żeby taka gówniara wydawała mi rozkazy. Alana: Rzeczywiście niefajnie się zachowała, ale musimy myśleć o grze. Erin: Jeśli chcesz, mogę z nią pogadać. Musi być ostrożniejsza w rozmowach z innymi, bo często mówi coś niewłaściwego. Pytanie tylko czy nadal chcemy ją zostawić w tej grze? Brian gada z Levim i Kyle. Towarzyszy mu Lucas. Brian: My jako faceci powinniśmy trzymać się razem. Kobiety w tej grze mają za dużo władzy. Lucas: Dokładnie. Brian: Dlatego powinniśmy zagłosować dziś na Belle i osłabić kobiety. Jeśli tego nie zrobimy, one wywalą nas wszystkie! Poza tym one ssą w zadaniach. Wiadomo, że faceci są lepsi. Tacy jesteśmy stworzeni. Erin idzie pogadać z Bellą. Erin: Niektórzy ludzie nie lubią sposobu w jaki się do nich zwracasz. Nie mogłabyś coś z tym zrobić? Bella: Nie rozumiem. Kto ci tak powiedział? Erin: Po prostu troszczę się o ciebie i usłyszałam, że się rządzisz, a innym się to nie podoba. Nie rób tego więcej, bo nie chcę, żebyś miała z tego powodu nieprzyjemności. Bella zaczyna płakać. Bella: Kto powiedział, że się rządzę? Nigdy nie miałam takiego zamiaru. To mnie boli, bo ludzie obgadują mnie za plecami, a ja chciałam tylko, żeby wszystko się udało. Nie rozumiem dlaczego oni mnie obgadują. Niech powiedzą mi to prosto w twarz. Rada Plemienia Uczestnicy wraz z pochodniami docierają na radę, gdzie czeka już na nich Jeff Probst. Ernesta za poleceniem prowadzącego zapala swoją pochodnię jako że jest to jej pierwsza rada. Jeff: Na zadaniu jedna uczestniczka dostała ataku paniki. Levi, jak to się więc stało, że znów przegraliście? Levi: Wierzę, że po prostu mieliśmy pecha. To ssie przegrać drugi raz rzędu, ale wierzę, że w końcu wygramy jakieś zadanie. Byliśmy tak blisko. To było jak los na loterii. Nie możemy się obwiniać. Jeff: Kyle, zadanie było "losem na loterii", ale kogoś jednak musicie wyeliminować. Kto będzie na waszym celowniku? Myślisz, że udanie się na Exile Island zaszkodziło twojej grze? Kyle: Nie sądzę, Jeff. Oczywiście byłem zdołowany i głupio mi, że nie wygrałem nic dla plemienia, ale oni mnie zrozumieli. Nie miałem powodów, by kłamać na ten temat. Jeff: Bella, to w takim razie na czym ty będziesz opierać swój głos? Bella: Każdy powinien trzymać się planu! Jeff: Wow. To znaczy? Bella: Słyszałam, że ludzie mnie obgadywali. Był plan, że głosujemy na jedną osobę, ale teraz wszystko się zmienia. Czuję, że nawet ja mogę odpaść. Szczerze mówiąc to nawet mnie to nie już nie obchodzi. Bella zaczyna płakać. Jeff jest zaskoczony. Jeff: Nie obchodzi cię, że możesz odpaść? Nie walczyłaś o siebie? Bella: Oczywiście, że mnie to obchodzi, ale ja nie mam już siły. Myślałam, że mogę ufać tym ludziom. Walczyłam z całych sił i usłyszałam, że się rządzę. To mnie boli. Jeff: Alana, Bella praktycznie powiedziała, że chciałaby zrezygnować. Co ty na to? Bella: Nie powiedziałam tak! Po prostu zabolało mnie co inni ludzie o mnie mówią. To tyle. Nie chcę rezygnować. Chcę zostać w tej grze. Proszę was! Błagam! Alana: Bella to niesamowita dziewczyna o ogromnym duchu walki i doceniam jak jej zależy na tej grze. Dopadła ją paranoja, ale nie winię jej za to. Ta gra jest bardzo trudna i każdy miewa moment załamania. Wszyscy jesteśmy głodni, brudni, zmęczeni. Jeff: Lucas, a czy ciebie zaskoczyło wyznanie Belli? Lucas: Moim zdaniem ktoś kto ciągle płacze powinien po prostu pójść do domu, bo nie ma sensu, żeby męczył się w tej grze. Brian: Bella jest po prostu słaba psychicznie. Bella: Co?! Brian: To co usłyszałaś. Ciągle płaczesz. Jesteś żałosna. Każdy widzi jaka jesteś. W dodatku udajesz! Jesteś zdrajczynią i wszyscy o tym wiedzą. Jeff: Wow! Co za rada! Dlaczego uważasz, że Bella jest zdrajczynią? Brian: Bella i Colby obiecali mi, że nie zagłosują na Jessice. Jak widać, słowo w tej grze nic dla nich nie znaczy. Brian: Colby, czy to prawda? Powiedziałeś tak? Colby: Nie. Powiedziałem, że to przemyślę, ale nigdy nic tobie nie obiecałem. Brian: Kłamiesz! Z kogo ty robisz głupiego?! Podszedłeś do mnie i obiecałeś, że zagłosujesz na Erin! Colby: Nigdy niczego nie obiecałem. Jeff: Erin, padło twoje imię. Erin: Tak, Jeff, byłam na chopping blocku na ostatniej radzie i, jak widać, Brian bardzo chciał mnie się pozbyć, ale nie udało mu się to. Teraz całą winę zgania na Colby'ego. Brian: Phi. Śmieszna jesteś... Jeff: Ernesta, to naprawdę żywa rada. Czy jest szansa na kolejny blindside? Ernesta: Może tak, może nie. Zawsze jest szansa. Nie powiem ci, bo nawet ja sama mogę zostać zblindsidowana, a tego nie wiem. Survivor cechuje się tym, że jest nieprzewidywalny. Nie możesz tego przewidzieć. Jeff: W porządku. W takim razie czas na głosowanie. Erin, idziesz pierwsza. Po Erin głosują Colby, Kyle, Levi, Alana. Widać głos Briana i jego uzasadnienie oraz głos Belli i jej uzasadnienie. Brian (głosuje na Belle): Płacz sobie dalej, twoje łzy są przepyszne. Bella (głosuje na Briana): Robisz wszystko, żeby zepsuć moją grę i nie rozumiem dlaczego tak bardzo nie lubisz ludzi? Jak ostatni głosują Ernesta i Lucas. Jeff: Pójdę przeliczyć głosy. Jeff wraca z urną. Jeff: Decyzja jest ostateczna. Jeśli ktoś ma immunitet i chce nim zagrać, teraz jest czas na zrobienie tego... Zbliżenie na Briana. Nikt się nie zgłasza. Jeff: Pierwszy głos... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... BRIAN! ... ... ... ... ... ... ... BELLA! Jeden głos Brian, jeden głos Bella. Siedem głosów pozostało. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... BRIAN! Dwa głosy Brian, jeden głos Bella. Bella wygląda na zadowoloną, a Brian rozgląda się po innych. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... BELLA! Dwa głosy Bella, dwa głosy Brian. Zadowolenie Belli zmienia się w przerażenie. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... BRIAN! Trzy głosy Brian, dwa głosy Bella. Cztery głosy pozostały. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... BRIAN! Cztery głosy Brian, dwa głosy Bella. Trzy głosy pozostały. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Trzecia osoba wyeliminowana z Survivor: Kenia to... ... ... BRIAN! Brian, przynieś mi swoją pochodnię. Brian śmieje się ironicznie. Podchodzi do Jeffa, który gasi mu pochodnię. Brian: Woleliście zostawić ją zamiast mnie? Jesteście idiotami. Powodzenia w zadaniach. Brian odchodzi. Jeff: Właśnie wyeliminowaliście jednego ze swoich największych facetów. Czy to znaczy, że czeka was jeszcze kilka rad ze mną? Przekonamy się niebawem. Weźcie swoje pochodnie i wracajcie do obozu. Uczestnicy biorą pochodnie i wracają do obozu. Final Words